New Year s Eve
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Diana has nowhere to go in New Year s Eve, so she volunteers to stay at the Watchtower. Bruce Wayne haves nowhere to go during New Year s Eve, so he offers to stay at the Watchtower. And they bump onto each other. Rated M for safety.


**NEW YEAR´S EVE**

**This is just a random idea I had and I hope you enjoy it. I´m sorry I couldn´t finish it yesterday, but at least it´s up before New Year is gone here :D**

**Dedicated to my dynamo Gemma. Even when she won´t read it, if she did she would understand why.**

**And to my beta Mari. Surprise! Thanks for your precious help :)**

**All the best for 2012!**

**Comments will be very appreciated.**

"Are you sure, Di?"

"Oh, yes, Kal. Don´t worry about me. I will be fine."

"Right. I forgot you´re always fine."

Diana laughed.

"I am."

"Anyway, the invitation to come and spend New Year´s Eve with my family is still open."

"I appreciate it, but you don´t need to worry about me all the time, darling. And someone has to stay here. You have fun with Kara and your parents."

"As a sister, you´re officially part of the family. I hope you know that."

She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. For everything. You´ve been a great friend for me this year."

"You have been too." He kissed her hair.

"I tried." She shrugged, and they both laughed.

"Okay, I´ll see you later."

"Yes, I don´t want to keep you around longer. Happy New Year, Kal."

"Happy New year to you too."

.-.-.-.-.-

Once Superman left, Diana sat in front of the screen watching the images reflected there. Everything was so quiet. Actually, staying at the watchtower wasn´t what she wanted to do that night. Even when she didn´t tell him –there were few things she didn´t tell him and those feelings were part of that package-, she was sure Kal knew it and therefore his insistence for her to join them on their party. But she would be better on her own. A lot of things had happened during that year to the princess of the amazons, and each one of them had amazed her speechless. She had become acquainted with a whole new world, she had learned things the other amazons couldn´t even dream of. But the most outrageous thing of them all was herself falling in love with a man. A man who didn´t have the slightest interest in her, at all. Every other head had turned when she walked by. His never did. And after a few months of trying, she hated him because of that.

She wanted the peace and quiet he stole from her heart back. But it was a too late. A stolen heart could never be returned, and Diana learnt it the hard way.

Wonder Woman was meant to be alone in there that night, so when she heard the door opening beneath her and someone walking in she didn´t doubt to turn around and kick the intruder´s face.

The heels of her boots collided forcefully against Bruce´s chest.

With her mouth opened in awe, she saw him crash against the wall and fall to the floor. Diana run to him and kneeled beside his body, deeply consternated.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I´m sorry."

There was such sorrow in her face he found it amusing.

"Let´s just say… I´m glad we usually play on the same team." He replied, rubbing the back of his skull.

After a quick scan, she didn´t find anything to worry about despite the gash her heel made on the upper side of his chest. It was bleeding slightly. Surely painful, but nothing deadly serious. She breathed in relief. _Thank Hera._

"I think you´ll live." She smiled, brushing his cheek with her fingers and grabbing his mask to remove it. Her touch over his skin was sizzling, and she jolted when her hand got trapped in his as a sneaky fly on a spider web.

"Don´t even think about it."

She rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Bruce, do you really think I don´t know who you are?" She asked, moving his hand away and removing the mask whilst he was still froze with surprise.

"How do you…?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, give me a break… you´re not the only one with a brain around here. But, relax, it will be our secret."

And the word _our_ made her heart skip a beat.

"That´s not fair." He smirked. "I don´t know any secret of yours to blackmail you with."

When Diana saw his smile, her heart became an enraged bird trying to escape her chest. _If his mere closeness affects me like this, I´m in serious trouble._ The amazon gulped, and when she replied her words sounded more harsh and serious than she intended.

"That´s because I don´t keep secrets. And I don´t intend to blackmail you."

Her words erased his smile.

"I know that."

"But if it makes you feel better, I´ll give you something." She put on her best charming smile. He was actually so complex and mysterious they didn´t call him the dark knight in vain. _Unlike me, I´m an open book_. And that was what she liked about him the most. _Will he ever get the message?_ "I´m not really as unreachable as I appear to be."

Bruce stared at her for a long while, considering the meaning of her words. She was the forbidden fruit fallen at his very feet. _So… tempting_. When the silence became too awkward for her, Diana spoke again.

"I´m really sorry, I thought I would be the only one here tonight. No one told me you were coming. I just reacted."

"Reacted? You exploded!"

"Hey, I was doing my job."

"Anyway, I didn´t know you would be here either."

"Wait. You didn´t know I would be here either?"

He shook his head.

"Clark." She hissed in a low voice. _Does he know? It´s impossible. If he set me up, he will be the one in serious trouble._ "Okay, let me help you. That horrible gash needs attention."

"I don´t know. I´ve been told I´ll live."

"Are you coming or do you want me to carry you?"

"Is that an option?"

"Not really. Come on, stand up."

She grabbed his arm to pull him up and guided him to their medical attention room.

"Just don´t faint on me… This was usually Donna´s work."

"Donna?"

"My little sister."

"That´s not reassuring, you know?"

"Oh, shut up and lay down."

"Diana, I´m fine. We´re here to work…"

"Stop complaining and lay down." She repeated firmly. He didn´t dare to argue.

She brought to the bed a tray with alcohol and bandages to clean the wound. He stopped her again when she grabbed the hem of his shirt to remove it.

"What are you doing?"

"I´m trying to do something about your wound. Duh."

"I told you, I´m fine."

"Man up, Bruce. That just doesn´t look fine."

"But I´m not a kid. I can surv…"

She got onto the bed and straddled his waist. His voice trailed off when she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips met his softly and it felt and tasted even better than she imagined. The kiss had the magic of a sunrise and the depth of an ocean. He tensed up in surprise at first. When he relaxed and kissed her back, she broke apart. But her heart and her soul were lost into those eyes that stared at her astounded, lost in that kind of dizziness that follows a hard slap across the face. Definitely, her will power was pure steel.

"That´s better." She whispered, trying to conceal the intensity of her emotions.

"No." He mumbled in a faltered voice. And before she could reply, he kissed her too.

This time the kiss wasn´t quick or gentle. Overwhelming as a giant wave, it was pure demanding lust. It felt so good she melted onto his arms when he wrapped them around her body and pulled her closer possessively. She didn´t protest, but slid her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss, blinded by the bliss. He slid her tongue into her mouth and she gladly allowed him in. Oh, yes, that was definitely the New Year´s Eve Diana was dreaming of.

"Now, that is better."

When the lack of air forced him to break apart reluctantly, she realized the need he aroused inside of her for him to do all those dirty things she had heard about was nearly unbearable. She craved him as she had never wanted anything in her life. She didn´t know she could feel like that before. Diana had been so lost in the moment she didn´t realize he ended up lying on top of her until he moved and rested on his back beside her again.

"I thought you had a wound to take care of, princess."

His words were a blast of frozen water that immediately cooled her off. He had been making a fool of her, the bastard. Still, the wound was her fault. _Shit._

She jumped off the bed.

Diana sat up in silence and watched Bruce remove his shirt. The sight of his naked body made the ticklish sensation run up and down her legs again, but she clenched her fists and the pain of her nails digging into her flesh helped her to control her emotions. She cleaned the wound slowly, since she was shaking from head to toe. It was barely a superficial gash and it probably didn´t even hurt. He remained silent, until the alcohol itched so badly he emitted a groan; it sounded like a drop of water evaporating over a very hot pan.

She didn´t feel sorry for him. She put the bandage over it… and slapped her hand across his face.

"Hey… what was that for?"

"For kissing me."

"You kissed me first."

"And it was a mistake."

"I didn´t hear you complaining…" She shot him with her eyes. "You told me you weren´t unreachable."

She mentally kicked herself over it. _Wrong words._

"That doesn´t mean I´m free sex."

"What the hell did you mean?"

Diana groaned in indignation and ran off the room.

She sat on the same spot she was when he walked and the ditch containing her tears stumbled down. She broke down crying. Her heart hurt when she thought he wasn´t attracted to her. Knowing he only wanted her to fool around with was much worst. It shattered it to pieces.

Bruce walked in a few minutes later.

"Diana…"

"Go away. Now. I don´t ever want to see you again."

He realized she was crying and the need to comfort her overwhelmed every other feeling. _How did I screw it so badly?_

"I´m really sorry…"

She laughed scornfully.

"You don´t have to. You´re a man. You were born to mistreat and abuse women. One would think an amazon should know that… and the very princess forgets."

"You didn´t forget, we proved you otherwise. You´re being unfair."

"It´s not unfair. It´s exactly what you just said. If you´re looking for no strings attached sex, get a whore. I can´t do that. How could you?"

He grabbed the back of her chair and turned it around, resting his hands on the armrest, so his face was leveled with hers.

_I love you._

_I don´t do no strings attached sex._

_I have no idea what have you done with me._

_How can you think I want to use you?_

_I can prove you we´re not all like that._

_Give me a chance._

_You´re the only woman I want to go to bed with._

_Do you love me?_

_You´re not a one night stand._

_You´re beautiful._

_You´re so important I don´t know what to say._

_Would you marry me?_

Of all the thousand things he wanted to say, Bruce had to choose one.

"I´m not going anywhere, unless you tell me exactly what you meant."

She pushed him back rudely and stood up. Her reply was a high-pitched angry hiss.

"Do you really want to know? What I meant is that I fell head over heels in love with you the day we met, but you have ignored me since. Now I´m not so sure I love you anymore."

Of course it wasn´t true. Of course she was still mad about him. But it felt so good to say it…

Diana expected him to laugh at her, to mock her, to call her stupid and silly. Anything, but what he actually did.

Stare at her in shocked silence.

She took a step back and fell onto her chair. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

"I don´t know what to say. I´m an asshole."

"Tell me something I don´t know." She replied icily, taking her hand away.

"The thing is… Saying I love you too won´t be enough."

"That is because you don´t. You ignored me, you insulted me and I have had enough. Will you go away now? Please, pretty please?"

"No. A thousand times no. Because my sentiment is exactly… except for the part of not loving you anymore. I still do."

The hope that his words were truthful was stronger that Diana´s grudge, so she wiped her tears and asked in a calm voice.

"Then why didn´t you ever face me?"

"Why? Because I was stupid enough to think you would never love someone as different as me, someone with all my… issues. I didn´t seem like your perfect match by a long shot, but he did. I thought you were sleeping with Clark. So I backed off and ignored you. It was easier to cope with it."

"You thought I was bedding Kal? Eww. You´re nuts. You really are. He´s like… my brother. Eww. Eww. Eww."

"So you´re not with him?"

If she had ever seen genuine surprise, that was it.

"No, no and no. Not like that. It doesn´t change the fact you took me as a slut."

"No, I didn´t. I thought that having you once was better than never having you at all."

Bruce stood up with the saddest sigh she ever heard and run his hand through his hair. He was the image of defeat and despair. Seeing his consternation was enough to convince her that her feelings were completely reciprocated. But the immense joy of knowing the love of her life loved her back wasn´t enough to keep her from having a little fun with him in return for the angst he put her through.

"I´m not a trophy…"

"I really screwed it up, didn´t I?"

"Yes, I would say you did."

"How can I convince you to give me a chance?"

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have to do something you wouldn´t do for anybody else. Something so desperate you would only do it to help losing me forever."

"I would do whatever you ask."

"Use your imagination."

They both stared up and down at each other, their eyes attracted by the electrical tension.

Diana finally noticed he had changed up his ripped out outfit. He had probably been to his room on the watchtower, because he was wearing a pair of black pants and a light blue polo shirt. She mentally cursed. _Why does he have to be so handsome and deliciously desirable?_

Bruce run his eyes trough every corner of her curvaceous body, admiring her breath-taking beauty, her shinning ebony hair, her long legs, her peaceful ocean eyes, and her lips. Those lips that tasted so wonderful against his just a moment before, that contained her carefree contagious laughter, and her voice. The moment when he actually fell inevitably in love with her was when, by mistake, he first heard her sing. He still remembered the song.

And suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

He bended down in front of her and extended his hand.

"Can I have a dance?"

Diana looked at him reluctantly, before placing her hand in his to stand up.

"Sure."

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her very close against him. Her head cradled against his neck and he started singing softly to her ear.

He _sang_.

**Everybody's got something**

**They had to leave behind**

**One regret from yesterday**

**That just seems to grow with time**

**There's no use looking back, or wondering**

**How it could be now or might've been**

**All this I know**

**But still I can't find ways to let you go.**

It took her a few seconds to understand what she was actually hearing, what he was doing. _How does he know…?_

_**I never had a dream come true**_

_**'til the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be with you.**_

He slowly moved her across the room, singing every exact word. The song sounded odd in the inaccurate tone and raspy voice, but the indescribably tender gesture broke every remaining doubt. It proved how deeply he actually cared about her. How closely he had been watching.

**Somewhere in my memory**

**I've lost all sense of time**

**And tomorrow can never be**

**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**

**There's no use looking back, oh wondering**

**How it should been, now oh might've been**

**All this I know**

**But, still I can't find ways to let you go.**

He paused and kissed her neck. It was a caress that made her shiver. She couldn´t help to smile thinking she owned his kisses therefore and that soon she would have his hands and lips all over her.

_**I never had a dream come true**_

_**'til the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be with you.**_

He removed the arm wrapped around her body to make her twist and pulled her against him again. His hand slid slower down her back.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**

**Yes you will,**

**Say you will,**

**You know you will oh baby**

**You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**

**There's no use looking back,oh wondering**

**Because love is a strange and funny thing**

**No matter how hard I try and try**

**I just can't say good bye**

**No no no no.**

He kept moving her slowly, along with the song, and a single tear of joy escaped her eyes.

_**I never had a dream come true**_

_**'til the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be with you.**_

When he finished, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Bruce started to let her go, but Diana wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close and shook her head to ask him not to do it.

"How did you know? How did you know that´s my favorite song? And how do you know the lyrics?"

"Does that really matter?"

"No."

He placed his hand under her chin and pulled it up to meet her gaze, leaning her face closest to hers.

"You know? They say that when you love someone, a kiss can make you see the stars with your eyes wide shut. What do you think?"

"I think it might be true…" She started, but she was interrupted by the clock announcing another hour had passed. She looked at the time and smiled.

"Happy 2012, Bruce."

"Happy New Year, Diana."

She rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him again, the deep kiss she had wanted to give him for a very long while. And this time, it had the passion of a hurricane; it was an insatiable void engulfing them both. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. It was a promise that he would never let her go. Butterflies popped onto her stomach and the same need of him surfaced to her skin. But this time, she enjoyed the feeling. This time, it was about giving herself to him.

They didn´t stop until the lack of air forced them to.

"Now, that was a real kiss." She smirked.

"Fireworks?"

Diana pretended to think and winked.

"Sparkles."

Bruce leaned and kissed her again.

**THE END.**

**A/N: The song is "I never had a dream come true", by Sclub 7. It´s gorgeous :D. Comments, please? :)**


End file.
